House Arrest
by TheMangledMasterpiece
Summary: Someone has been rewarding bad behavior... Thor/Loki.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings**: Rated M for a reason. PWP. OOC. Crappy bondage. Oral. Rimming.

**I do not own Marvel or any of its characters. If I did, it would be nothing but porn.**

**Author's Note**: Yeah. I'm one of those newbie Marvel fans who just started getting into it in like, 2011, and thinks they have the right to take these classic characters and depict them as modern-day whores. Constructive and non-constructive opinions are welcome and encouraged. Now unzip your pants and enjoy!

**House Arrest**

Traveling from one realm to another while cuffed and muzzled was something Loki dearly hoped he would never have to endure again. He felt light-headed when him and Thor arrived at Asgard's gate and didn't have the strength or oxygen to hide it. It wasn't until he felt Thor's arm braced tightly around his waist that he realized his legs had given out. His vision spun and darkened…

And then he was waking up. Eyes blinking slowly as the familiar ceiling came into focus, Loki regained enough consciousness to finally attempt to move. First things first, he needed to be upright. The trickster tried to move his limbs, which felt nearly numb, when his movements were hindered with the sound of metal clanking against wood and harsh tugs to his ankles and wrists. He quickly lifted his head and looked down, eyes widening in disbelief.

The first thing Loki noticed was that he was very, very naked, but that was the least alarming part. He was chained to his bed. His bed, in the room that had been his own for most of his life. His long limbs were spread out wide, ankles and wrists tightly encircled with the same magic-proof metal that was used to restrain him on the journey. The chains were too short for him to move at all, much less maneuver himself free.

He quickly grew uncomfortable with the restraints and felt himself begin to panic. After a few feeble attempts at breaking free or at least getting into a less uncomfortable position, he finally gave up. Closing his eyes, taking a deep breath and swallowing down his anxiety, Loki's brain worked hard to provide a sensible explanation. There was none.

Green eyes opened once more and scanned the room. Everything was exactly the same as he remembered it. The green and black sheets on the huge perfectly-made bed, books scattered about and other than that, absolutely tidy and organized. Loki didn't know what to think or how to feel. A naïve, childish part of him reasoned that perhaps everything that happened in recent months was just a dream. But that meant he would have to still be dreaming, because under no circumstances, at any point in his life, would Loki ever wake up in this predicament.

Another part of him wondered why his bedroom looked so untouched. Was he that forgotten when he left or did his "family" wish to preserve the memory of him? Did they hold on to hope that he would return? He remembered Thor saying that they all mourned…

Before Loki even realized how far his mind had strayed, the door opened and in walked the man he was just thinking about. Thor didn't appear to be holding Mjolnir, which hurt Loki's pride a bit. He didn't fancy the idea of Thor not seeing him as a threat.

The thunder god's expression, which was a hardened mixture of anger and sadness the last time Loki had seen it, now looked merely tired and a little annoyed. There was something strangely close to the "happy" category hidden just beneath the surface too and Loki smirked as he realized Thor was pretending to be more upset than he actually was. The slight arch of the larger man's eyebrows was exaggerated, just a little, and didn't match the weary look in his eyes or his relaxed stubble-covered jaw.

Good mask, but Loki could always see right through Thor. As could anyone else with half a brain and at least one functioning eyeball. Underneath that solid, armor-clad exterior was something as sweet and gentle as honey. The thought made him lick his lips, a motion that Thor's ocean blue orbs did not miss.

However, he misinterpreted its meaning. "Don't say a word, Loki," the elder god commanded, glaring down at his brother as he approached and stood at his bedside. "It will do you no good. Father placed a barrier around this space; with or without the cuffs, you cannot leave this room and your magic won't work here, either."

The brunette snorted. "Lies. You just walked in and I'm sure you can just as easily walk out."

Thor hesitated a moment, expression unchanging. "Test my words later on at your own peril. It's only meant to detain… you."

Loki snarled, trying to lunge up at Thor and failing pathetically. "You mean 'frost giants'!"

Thor looked away, gaze fixed upon the lamp at Loki's bedside, and said nothing.

Loki decided to ignore this small offense. He had already accepted what he is. "If I cannot escape or fight, then why not release me?"

Thor looked at him again, features softened but still not quite friendly. "Because I wish to speak with you."

The frost midget rolled his eyes at that. "Well, clearly I cannot hear with my hands free," he said sarcastically. "And certainly not with clothes on. We all know how trousers dull the senses."

Thor only smirked at him, a look in those oceanic eyes that Loki had never seen before in his brother. The blonde kneeled beside the bed, closer but still above Loki. The look intensified and Loki recognized it as lust, with a little bit of amusement thrown in the mix. He was wrong. He had seen that look on Thor's face many times, but those memories felt a million years away even though some of them were as recent as two years ago. On Asgard, homosexual and even incestuous relationships were normal. Especially among royalty, who couldn't afford to breed madly among the common folk. Ever since adolescence, Loki and Thor sought sexual release from each other.

That was before things between them got sour and Loki told himself to be disgusted. Still, with Thor hovering over him and looking suspiciously like he was about to kiss him, Loki felt his lower half stir to life and wanted to distract himself from it. "Sh-shouldn't I be being punished?" He didn't mean to stutter, but there it was, and his cheeks flamed.

Thor reached over and began to caress his brother's dark hair, basically petting him, smiling at the endearing blush on the prankster's cheeks. "This imprisonment is your punishment. Father blames himself for your misguided actions and refuses to torture or isolate you."

Loki's features twisted in surprise and bewilderment, before he regained his composure and scoffed, "Father is too forgiving."

For a moment there was silence and Thor's eyes widened in surprise. Loki realized he had accidentally called Odin "Father" after making such a point to reject all ties to the family he grew up with. But before he could say anything to redeem himself, his lips were covered by the soft silk of his brother's mouth.

Light facial hair tickled his face as Thor utterly devoured him, sucking Loki's tongue into his mouth, causing the younger one to moan and his heart to race. Thor's tongue massaged over his, plunged deep into his mouth and explored his little brother thoroughly, becoming familiar again. The thunderer's passion was overwhelming Loki, leeching his breath away and seeping into his skin, until his mind was gone and all he could feel was Thor. Loki's jaw went slack, his mouth fell open and his eyes fell shut, panting loudly while Thor's mouth ate sloppily at his. Greedily, coating both their lips with saliva as their breaths mingled.

Oh yes, he was painfully hard now; with Thor above him, sucking on his lips harshly, biting his lower lip just hard enough to make Loki gasp in anticipation of pain before pulling back. He looked down at Loki, who was flushed, eyes glazed and unfocused, pupils eclipsing the hazy green. He smiled warmly at the bound god, who only looked up at him with lust and confusion.

"Are you aroused, brother?"

Loki's brow furrowed and his hands balled into fists. "What a stupid question!" He eyed his own erection as if it offended him, moaning softly as his hips bucked upward involuntarily, seeking pleasure. "Do it." He said through his teeth. "Do something."

Thor leaned over the younger sibling's lower body, a hand resting on one of Loki's pale thighs, face hovering over Loki's belly, dangerously close to his cock. Metal bit into Loki's ankles as he attempted to close his legs, or bend them, something, anything. He wanted to kick Thor in the face for making him feel so out of control. Gouge out those wild blue eyes that gazed at him with promises full of ground-shaking ecstasy.

More than that, he wanted to pull Thor onto the bed, throw his legs over broad tan shoulders, tangle his fingers in those gold locks and fuck Thor's mouth until he planted his seed deep down his brother's throat.

But instead, he was forced to stay almost completely still and at Thor's mercy.

"Loki… if there's something you want…" his hand on Loki's thigh tightened its grip and he continued to whisper seductively, "something you so desperately need…" he blew teasingly on the tip of Loki's erection, cooling the precum that decorated it, "you should tell me what it is."

Despite himself, Loki whimpered. Those devilish blue eyes and deep, sensual rumble of Thor's voice aroused him to his core. Thor's mouth was so close to his dick and he wanted it. Needed it. The warmth… the suction… the soft friction… "Ohh, Thor… lick me… suck me… make love to me with your mouth."

Mmm. Loki had no idea what he was asking for, and Thor would make sure to teach him. The bound god watched as the head of his need disappeared between the soft pink lips of the mighty thunder lord. Loki made a sound of relief and appreciation when his brother's hot tongue finally came down and fulfilled all of his fantasies.

Thor knew how Loki liked his cock sucked and decided to spoil the little trickster, alternating between all the methods that made his silver-tongued sibling wiggle and whimper.

Licking and nipping gently at the sensitive tip, swirling his tongue around it, greedily lapping at the bitter fluid Loki kept expelling. The sound of Loki's sweet, strange high-pitched noises were driving him mad with hunger and he swallowed the twitching manhood.

Loki closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the pillow. "Aahhh, yes, Thor! Take all of me! Mmm, fuck, yesss…" He went on and on senselessly, cursing and pleading as Thor sucked and tongued him ferociously. He didn't even feel the metal digging into his flesh as his body futilely attempted to thrash.

Thor let the length slip from his mouth and crawled into the bed, still fully clothed and now situation between Loki's legs in a way that granted him full visual access to his little brother's naughty bits, up close and personal. He relished the mischief god's sweet, musky scent and began to run his tongue over every inch of Loki's arousal. From base to tip, tracing the veins and teasing the leaking slit. The dark-haired male's breaths came and went shakily, feeling the trails of saliva dripping down his shaft as Thor got him nice and wet. It was quite a sight.

"Ahh, y… you… dog. Y-you… dirty… hmmm!" Loki made a pitiful little sound as Thor's mouth and throat engulfed his member once more. The room filled with wet, slurping noises that make Loki blush deep red. He just couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Thhh-Thhhoorrr! S-suck… fffaster… yesss… swallow a-around meee… going to… m-make you… drink me. You fffucking…s… slut."

Thor tried not to laugh as he met Loki's demands, moaning around the hot pulsing flesh. The vibrations caused the god of mischief to shudder, his voice becoming shaky and desperate as he continued pleading obscenely. As Loki's words grew more heated, Thor knew his brother was close.

Loki gasped, then made a frustrated, almost outraged noise when the warmth and service of Thor's mouth disappeared. His cock was left wet, hard and lonely, twitching and leaking against his belly. Loki was just about to lift his head and scold his brother but instead rolled his head to the side and moaned with anticipation as Thor slipped his massive hands underneath Loki's pale buttocks, kneading them firmly then spreading them. Loki felt the soft brush of the bed sheets between his crack before Thor lifted his hips a couple of inches off the bed, trying not to bend the slender form too much. He leaned forward then and dived his tongue right into the tight anal opening.

Loki sighed, pleased, even drooling a bit. He loved the burn of being stretched too quickly, even a little, and his body wiggled along with the wet muscle buried in his backside.

"Fuck! Thor, f-fuck me with it… mmm!" He breathed heavily, sweat threatening to drip into his eyes, finally going speechless at the feeling of Thor's tongue thrusting in and out of him. It had him yearning for something bigger…

Thor pulled his tongue out of Loki's body, finding this position difficult for orally pleasing his brother's ass and getting tired of holding him up. He quickly replaced it with two dry fingers. Loki's eyes shot open and he cried out to the ceiling, arching his back as far as he could. Thor had found the sensitive jumble of nerves inside of him and was now stabbing at it with his fingers mercilessly. Just as intense tremors began to rock the brunette's body, Thor took the neglected penis deep into his mouth one last time.

And that was how Loki dissolved into a trembling, twitching, screaming mess. "Brotherrrr!" Loki wanted to tell him that he was coming and how good it felt. Lewd, lustful words wanted to spill from his lips but all he could do was mewl and quake, anus clenching around Thor's fingers, seed filling the blonde's mouth and spilling down his willing throat. Loki loved emptying himself in his brother's mouth; saw it as a pleasurable act of dominance as well as submission on both of their parts. Making them equals, if only for a few seconds…

The final wave of intense sensation finally rendered Loki limp and breathless. He closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath, unable to move or feel his own lips curl into a dreamy smile that Thor was rarely blessed with the sight of. And blessed he was. Loki was so beautiful when he was happy. Not like that monster, that stranger, that cold-blooded murderer he was sick and tired of seeing. He preferred Loki just like this, even if the mischievous one didn't really deserve such bliss.

Loki didn't notice Thor removing his confines until he was free and his body immediately curled up on its side, almost into a ball. Thor smiled at the adorable sight, brushing some of Loki's hair behind his ear. Loki, spend and blissful, heard Thor say, "I'll see you in the morning, brother" and responded with a happy "Mmm" before sleep took him.

**Honest opinions! It took me a month to "perfect" this. Was my hard work worth it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings:** OOC (this warning applies to the entire story, btw). And I'm sorry to confess that I can't write any faster. It may very well take me another three weeks to upload the next chapter. ;_; I sowwy.

_*Italics*_= dream/flashback.

**Chapter Two**

It was the first good night's sleep Loki had gotten in a long time, feeling secure and lying on a soft, familiar surface. He dreamed for the first time in what felt like ages, and as always, his dreams took him back in time…

_*The sons of Odin were entering manhood, leaving behind the comfortable world of childhood. Establishing identities, utilizing their strengths, and understanding their weaknesses. The beginning of this journey wasn't easy for either boy. Thor's rebellious nature was starting to take form, and this got the brazen blonde and his companions into many troublesome situations. As Odin's oldest son, he had great expectations to live up to._

_For Loki, though, it was a little more complicated. Thor was naturally a confident person and demanded a lot of attention… even on the rare occasions where he wasn't _trying_ to. It left Loki to fend for himself quite often. The younger boy taught himself most of the magic he knew and had to be his own source of emotional support most of the time. On top of that, he had not just one, but two men to try and match. Thor _and_ Odin. The citizens of Asgard were not slow to criticize him when he failed to prove himself to be as fierce and adventurous as his big brother. They weren't shy about it, either. But there was nothing he could do about it. The gossip, the hurtful comments, the embarrassing nicknames… it was all part of being in the public eye. As the next potential ruler of Asgard, Loki's every move was subject to critique. Of course nobody was foolish enough to outright spy on him, but people talked about what they did see._

_And one thing everyone saw were the obvious physical differences between the brothers, something Loki desperately wished with each passing day that they would learn to overlook. Loki was strong, but compared to most Asgardian men, he was more on the slender side. Unlike his mountain-of-muscle of a brother._

_Also, Loki never quite fell in step with the typical flashy garb of Asgardian royalty. Before he had taken a liking to the color green (matches his eyes), Loki went with all black and occasionally silver here or there, earning him the nickname "dark prince," which offended him greatly. Always so much more aware of his appearance than Thor, Loki thought dark colors absolutely suited his features, skin tone and physique. He never understood why he was mocked for trying to look nice._

_Their reputations, appearances and skill sets were only few of the many aspects of their identities that were just beginning to bloom. Sex had become a significant part of their lives. Odin and Frigga did not raise fools; Thor and Loki were both thoroughly educated in the joining of bodies. They were free to explore that knowledge and both put that freedom to good use. But even then, there were obvious differences between the two of them._

_Thor loved the women, and everyone knew it. It quickly stopped being a surprise whenever Thor took a brand new lovely maiden to his chambers. The warrior was shameless about his endeavors and the girls loved to brag about being taken to bed by the golden prince. Sometimes him and Fandral even shared lovers. Loki on the other hand, preferred to be more discriminate in choosing his partners, and discreet about what he did with them. This choice raised many questions about his sexuality. Was Loki a virgin? Did he prefer animals over people? Did the odd, pale boy even have a "normal" sex drive? Ridiculous inquiries that Loki never bothered entertaining with any kind of response._

_There was one afternoon where Loki was sitting in the palace's library, skimming through a book about Midgard's history. His mind was actually a million miles away from the tome and its contents, and he nearly jumped out of his skin when he realized his golden-haired brother was towering over him._  
_Loki looked up, leaning back in his chair and trying to look relaxed, to hide the fact that he'd been brooding. "Hello, brother. Do you need something?"_

_Thor shook his head. "No. I just wanted to see if you were all right, and to let you know you are welcome to join Volstagg and I. We are going hunting! For what, we don't know yet. Let's see where the night takes us!"_

_The smile on Thor's youthful face was contagious and Loki found himself returning it, though with no true enthusiasm. "No thank you. I have so much studying to do."_  
_"You're studying Earth?" Thor asked with a cocked eyebrow. Loki knew he was caught and didn't have the energy to defend the lie. Book-wise, they always had the same lessons, so Thor knew better._  
_"I would like to be left alone tonight is all," he offered, looking down again and pretending to focus on the book._

_Naturally, Thor wouldn't be persuaded to leave that easily. Loki found the book being snatched out of his hand and heard it land somewhere. He looked up, confused and expecting the fiery blond to be angry, but Thor was still smiling._

_"You have had more than enough alone time, brother. I almost fear you would rather live in your head than in the real world."_  
_Loki looked down at his slim fingers, which were fidgeting nervously in his lap. Sometimes it did feel that way. At least in his head, nobody made fun of him. He looked up when he heard Thor drag one of the small tables over until he was in front of Loki, sitting on it so him and his younger sibling were face-to-face. Loki tried to look annoyed but truthfully, he craved the company. Thor had that big-brotherly look of concern on his face and Loki sighed, prepared for questioning._

_"I'm worried, Loki. You have been training alone, studying alone, wandering off on your own and completely ignoring all the beautiful young ladies who are trying so hard to win your affection! What has gotten into you?"_  
_Loki hesitated for a long time, then sighed. "Swear not to tell anyone what I am about to say."_  
_"I swear," Thor said seriously._  
_"Okay… well…" Loki fixed his eyes downward. Even though he knew Thor wouldn't judge him, it was still hard to look him in the eye. "Our friends. Their teasing… I can't tolerate much more of it. And everyone is always talking about me. Watching me… It makes me nervous."_  
_After a short silence, Loki looked up to see Thor's reaction and to his dismay, the thunderer looked mildly amused._  
_"Our friends only jest, Loki. You know that." Thor added reassuringly, "And of course the citizens are going to gaze upon you and gossip! You are a son of Odin and your brilliance is famous! I didn't know you were so sensitive, brother. How do you expect to get along with women when-"_  
_"Thor!" That silenced the thunder god, and Loki felt his face grow hot. "Another thing… I… Women do not… Thor, I… I prefer men."_  
_"Um… then find a man. There are plenty and some have had their eyes on you. What is the problem?"_  
_Loki kept his head down. "I trust not a single one of them. If I laid with a man, people would find out about it. They already say I am too feminine! If they knew I enjoyed being overpowered… they would never take me seriously. An heir to the throne who would rather be underneath than above? They would call me 'princess'! I can just hear it already!"_

_Thor waited a few moments to make sure Loki's rant was over before voicing his thoughts. "I am not sure I understand, Loki. 'Overpowered'? And what does loving men have to do with it?"_  
_Loki looked into baffled blue eyes and bit his lip, contemplating how to word it. "You know how when we wrestle, or when you restrain me... how you grab me and hold me really tight? Enough to bruise, even?"_  
_"Yes. What about it? Don't tell me it's too rough!"_  
_"No, no!" He blushed. "I... like it." He looked off to the side when he saw Thor's eyes widen at the confession. "I often imagine being touched with that kind of power and intensity... everywhere. Intimately. I've never met a woman who possesses that kind of strength."_  
_The last sentence was almost a whisper, followed by another uncomfortable silence. Loki was sure he was about to die from embarrassment, until he felt warm hands cup his cheeks, gently forcing him to look into calm blue eyes._  
_Thor's next words changed everything: "If it is my touch you crave, why not ask for it? Don't you trust me?"*_

The part of Loki's mind that never truly got to rest, forced him awake. One moment he was fast asleep and the next he was sitting upright in bed, barely able to see anything but the blurry flames atop the candles that lit his room in dim orange light. His heart hammered in his chest, but Loki wasn't breathing yet. His body was still shocked from his sudden rising, his mind overtaken by bewilderment and slowly rising anger.

The dark prince realized how lucky he was that the _nightmare_ ended before it got to the worse part: where he jumped into Thor's lap and gave his body to the stupid brute. When Loki, for the first time ever, felt loved by a lover. Held. Cradled. Secured by strong arms he knew and trusted, that had saved his life many times. Touched in places most didn't pay attention to, by hands that held him firmly, painfully reassuring him that they would never let go. Reaching deeper than his skin, to all the dark, sensitive places no one else could find.

It nauseated him, and Loki cursed his brain for conjuring such memories. He quickly stood up, grateful to have his physical strength back. Lacking magic didn't change the fact that his body was built for speedy recovery. It was just in his genes. All the bruises and soreness from the recent battle were gone. Now fully awake, his senses were sharp once again, and he recalled his own nudity as soon as his bare feet hit the carpet.

Loki's skin crawled. He felt so dirty. Not wanting to see himself, to even be near himself, he ripped the top sheet off of the bed, sending the pillow flying somewhere and wrapping the large black fabric around his body. He grimaced when the discomfort didn't end. It wasn't just psychological; he really was filthy. Covered in layers of sticky sweat on top of dry sweat. Dirt and grime that had been accumulating for more days than he even wanted to recall. _How could Thor put his mouth on me in this state?_

That was when Loki remembered with deep humiliation, the events of last night (_this morning? earlier today? this evening? what time is it?_). He remembered throwing himself at Thor, begging for his touch, the same way he did all those centuries ago.

The rage he felt toward himself and his non-brother was maddening, but not enough to distract Loki from his most pressing issue. He needed a bath. The god of mischief made his way to the washroom on the other side of the room, blanket gliding along the floor behind him like a bride's gown.

During his bath - which Loki made sure was scolding hot - the trickster really was beginning to wonder what time of day it was. There were no windows in his bathroom and the one in his bedroom was concealed by black curtains that didn't allow any light to come through when they were closed. Loki always preferred to keep his room dark, only opening them at night to welcome the light of the stars and moons. _I suppose I'll check when I'm done... then look for a way out of here._

Loki came out of the bath feeling like a whole new person, physically. He stalked back to his sleeping area and dumped the blanket back onto his bed in a crumpled velvet heap. He began sifting through his dressers and closet, finding a comfortable ensemble that suited him... not that he had any occasion to look forward to. Still, just because he was a prisoner didn't mean he had to look like one.

And he was certain he wouldn't be one for long.

Apparently everything wasn't left untouched. Half of his massive wardrobe was empty space, where armor and other battle gear would normally be. Also, everything sharp was removed; pens, daggers, razors, swords, even combs.

After dressing in simple stylish black slacks and a soft black long-sleeved shirt, Loki stood in front of the mirror and brushed his hair back, sighing in distaste at the sight before him. There were gray shadows beneath his tired green eyes. His skin was even paler than usual and he'd lost a noticeable amount of weight; not too much, but enough where his clothes, which normally would have hugged his figure, looked baggy and messy on him. He wished he had a pair of scissors or something to cut his hair with, too.

Months without food or even a smidgen of joy would do that to even the most self-sustaining deity. Loki looked as lifeless as he felt, at least in his own eyes. While he was on Earth among the humans, some of the women looked at him with clear adoration in their eyes. Humans have no taste, he thought with a bitter smirk, trying to salvage at least a little bit of his self-esteem by redirecting his disappointment at someone else. It was better than dwelling on how he'd failed to take care of himself all this time.

_How did Thor even recognize me...?_

His gloomy thoughts came to a halt when he remembered the next item on his 'To-Do' list; get the hell out of there.

It was significantly easier to sneak around Asgard under the cover of darkness than it was in the light of day and Loki desperately hoped it was dark outside. He strode over to the window and stretched his hands out to part the drapes, but some invisible force stopped him before his fingers could even come within three inches of the curtains. It felt like his hands and the air around the window were magnets, repelling one another.

With a grunt of frustration, Loki tried to force his way through the barrier, pressing his palms against it as if trying to push down a wall. He tried getting around it, walking through it, but it was no use.

Now with one hand pressed against the invisible wall once again, Loki felt a horrible, burning pain spread through his palm. With a gasp, Loki pulled his hand back and inspected it, eyes widening in horror.

The flesh of his palm was charred black, steaming, blistering and sizzling. The smell of burning flesh made his stomach clench. Already he could feel the pain subsiding and could see his skin beginning to heal. Through his panic and queasiness, he knew he would be all right within a matter of minutes; this wasn't the first time he was burned. But it was never this bad, this sudden. He couldn't imagine what would have happened if he continue tampering with the barrier, or if his whole body were pressed against it when this strange security measure decided to kick in. Tears welled up in his eyes and spilled over in silent streams as he watched his flesh heal and felt the pain disappear. _I hate you, Odin_, he thought, glaring over at the door that he now wouldn't dare approaching.

The source of his tears were anger and frustration, not pain, but it didn't stop him from feeling ashamed for shedding them. The demigod sat on the edge of his bed and fought to compose himself, watching the flesh on his hand return to its natural color and texture after about twenty minutes. _I am trapped. Thor was right. He didn't even care enough to warn me..._

Once again, it was as if his thinking about Thor had conjured the man himself. Loki heard his door open slowly and didn't bother looking up, still glaring at his palm. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Thor smile upon realizing the brunette was awake before letting himself in and closing the door.

"Good morning, Loki," Thor greeted him cheerfully, "How are you fee-" Thor paused when he noticed Loki's eyes were fixed upon his own skin and the trail of drying tears on his little brother's face. He rushed to Loki's side, looking down on him with concern. "Don't tell me... You didn't try to escape, did you?"  
Loki answered him with a glare that could have turned Medusa to stone. "No! I simply tried to look out the window! Perhaps you would have bothered to warn me what would happen if you weren't too busy RAPING me!"  
Thor was shocked by the accusation. "I did not rape you, Loki! You begged for it!"  
"You left me no choice!"

The elder smirked and said, "As eloquent as you are, as well as you've been able to use that mouth all these years to get what you want and manipulate others, suddenly you can't control your own words?"  
Loki had nothing to say to that, and redirected his dirty look to the floor, hiding his shame. It didn't help when Thor added, "You seemed to know exactly what you wanted last night, brother."

That was it. In a second, Loki was on his feet and sent his fist flying right into Thor's face. The larger man stumbled back a bit, holding his jaw and looking at Loki with fury written plainly on his face. Loki's body shook, adrenaline flooding his veins. He expected Thor to strike him back, for them to fight, but all Thor did was laugh and say, "It is I who was out of control last night. I must have been. Why else would I offer pleasure to a creature who has tried to kill me on more than one occasion?"

Loki opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. What point was there in trying to defend himself? He wanted Thor to resent him, and to never want to touch him again.  
Loki turned his back to his brother, who was still rubbing his aching jaw and asked, "Why are you here, then? To insult me?"  
"No." Thor's voice was cold. "As much as you deserve it, that is not why I'm here. I intended on bringing you breakfast, but Father has commanded me to take you to see him right away."  
Loki tensed. "Why? What more can he do to me?"

A rough hand grabbed one of the brunette's shoulders in a bruising grip and forced him to turn around, and Loki, with a look of defiance, met Thor's furious eyes. "He can do a lot more to you, Loki. Between the Jotuns and the humans, you've taken thousands of innocent lives. You've led our enemies into our home. You betrayed us all. Don't you see how much mercy Father has shown you? Now stop pretending to be the victim in all of this. Be as angry with me as you please, but do not take it out on Mother and Father! They've suffered enough."

Loki knew not how to respond to that. At least not without raising Thor's ire, which now that he thought about it, wasn't a very good idea. As much as he needed an outlet, craved the violence, the odds were stacked greatly against him without his sorcery. If he had to face the Allfather, he'd rather not do so with broken bones and bruises.

That train of logic was why Loki kept his mouth shut and didn't fight it when Thor re-shackled him, binding his wrists together in front of him as he the first time. At least this time he wasn't muzzled. No further words were exchanged between the two brothers as Thor led the prisoner through the hallways toward the throne room. However, there were many words exchanged between the castle's occupants and guards as they walked past them and Loki couldn't help but overhear them...

A gasp. "Is that... Loki?!"  
"The young prince has returned!"  
"Loki! But. Why is he...?"  
"It can't be!"  
And after about the fifth time he heard someone mutter "I thought he was dead", the mischief god's curiosity finally got the better of him.

"... They don't know, do they?"

After about half a minute of being ignored by a cranky Thor, Loki looked forward again and focused on walking, and avoiding anyone's eyes. Ignoring their questions and exclamations of surprise and disbelief. Just as he was starting to convince himself that he didn't really care, Thor finally sighed and answered, "No. All they know is that after nearly destroying Jotunheim, you fell into space. Some think you are a hero, some think you are a madman. None of them know about your attack on Earth... or that you're the real reason the war with Jotunheim started in the first place."

Loki shook his head, nervousness beginning to rise in him when he realized they would reach their destination in just a few short moments. "And they call me the 'God of Lies'. I wonder where I might have learned it from. Perhaps from the king who lies to his own people, and family."

Thor stopped, causing Loki to halt, and faced him. There was no one around right now and Loki could feel the agitation just radiating off of Thor. The man had obviously learned to be calm in the face of his anger in the time they were separated. "Are you being a hypocrite on purpose, Loki?" he asked gruffly.  
Loki feigned an innocent look and tilted his head. "You mean you're not?"

Thor took a slow, deep breath before exhaling in the same manner. Loki sneered and said, "Ah. Basic breathing exercises. Even a barbarian can learn."  
"Loki…" Thor clenched his fists and Loki wondered if he was about to call his hammer. "Shut up," the thunder god commanded. "If you are only going to use your mouth to anger others, then just keep it shut. I am only saying this because I fear for your safety. If you do not hurt yourself, I dread you will provoke someone else to hurt you instead. Perhaps me."  
"Are you threatening me, and trying to disguise it as concern?"  
"No. Are you just trying to get my attention?"

That question threw Loki off. There was no telling what Thor meant by it, so there was no correct way to answer. Thor acknowledged Loki's confusion with a smirk. "Is that why you chose Midgard to conquer, of all the worlds you claim to have seen? To get my attention? Do you enjoy fighting with me?" He took two small steps, leaving only a inch of space between him and the raven-haired man. Loki tensed at the sudden closeness, wanting to lean away but not wanting Thor to think he was intimidated. Thor's narrowed blue eyes were all he could see, and suddenly he realized he forgot where he was. He felt Thor grab the chain of his cuffs and pull it up, bringing Loki's hands up along with it. They clenched nervously between their chests and Loki's heartbeat went into overdrive. A bead of sweat ran down his temple, both from nervousness and from the heat of Thor's breath on his face.  
"Or…" the taller man said, "Do you just enjoy being defeated?"

Now that most definitely was not true! "If this is your idea of sexual innuendo, 'brother', then I'll have you know-"  
"Who said anything about sex, Loki?" The thunderer looked amused.  
And Loki was mortified. It wasn't often his mouth got him into trouble... trouble he didn't want to get into, that is. He felt his face heat up... among other things, and next thing he knew, Thor had backed him into the nearest wall and their bodies were now pressed together. He could feel the larger man's heartbeat beneath his hands. For whatever reason, he couldn't bring himself to push the storm god away.  
Loki held his breath when Thor spoke again so he wouldn't smell the clean, moist heat of his breath. "Do you remember when we first made love, Loki?"  
Loki went from blushing to pale in an instant. What an unpleasant coincidence, Thor bringing that up now. Loki had the eerie, sickening feeling that Thor could read his mind, and even though such a thing was impossible, he felt completely exposed.  
"I try not to," he managed to respond coolly.  
Thor smiled. "Well, I do. I remember it well, and often." A hand came up to caress through Loki's hair again and the trickster barely suppressed a shiver that ran up his spine. "I remember how roughly you like to be handled. Even violently. You should know... there are easier ways to make me ravage you than to threaten the people and things that I care about."

Finally mustering up all of his self-control and composure, Loki pushed his brother away, but barely. They were still too close for comfort, but at least their bodies weren't connected anymore. At least Thor wouldn't feel the heat rising in him and his heart pounding... "Are you really so self-centered, you big stupid ape, to think that I did all of this just to-"

Once again he was interrupted, this time by the rude sound of someone clearing their throat. Both princes looked down the hall to find that the source of the sound was some miscellaneous guard who had just come around the corner. The man looked uncomfortable as if he sensed he had just walked in on a private moment.  
"The Allfather has insisted that you two make haste," the man said nervously before disappearing down the hall again. The poor boy must have been either new on the job or incredibly skittish.

And so they continued and for the next few minutes, all that could be heard were the sound of their boots on the floor of the now empty hallways. All too soon in Loki's mind, they arrived at the golden doors that led to Odin's throne. Before he even had time to curse those doors and whoever may be waiting behind them, they opened. Loki plunged his mind into a protective fog as they moved forward and within seconds he went from being on the verge of a meltdown to perfectly composed.

Loki's eyes scanned the room, avoiding the Allfather's gaze for a little while longer. Frigga was there, and gave him a warm smile when their eyes met. He didn't return it, nor did he glare. His eyes simply skimmed over her and looked for others... but it was just the four of them. Himself, Thor, the king and the queen. Even the guards who were usually stationed at the foot of the throne were absent.

Loki's peripheral vision caught Thor kneeling beside him, before Odin, but he himself refused to mimic the gesture. Instead he finally met the all-seeing crystal blue eye of his adoptive father and only hoped that, much like Odin's, his face didn't betray any emotion.  
"Loki Odinson," the Allfather started slowly, noting the way Loki's eyes narrowed at the title but ignoring it. Loki could be as defiant as he wanted; it wouldn't change anything. "You have returned."  
"Not by choice," the trickster replied venomously.  
"I know. Thor, thank you for bringing your brother back to us."  
"I would say it was my pleasure, Father, but unfortunately..." Thor stopped and sighed, not sure what to say next. "On Loki's behalf, I thank you for being so lenient, and I apologize for his impudence."  
Loki glowered down at the man. "Do not speak for me!"  
Thor stood up, forgetting his manners entirely and getting in Loki's face. "Someone has to! All y-"  
"Enough!" Odin ordered, getting both his sons' attention. "Respect Loki's wish, Thor. Do not speak for him." This time when his eye fell upon Loki, there was a hint of anger in his expression. "It is time Loki answers for his own actions."

And that cleared the fog. Fear washed over Loki like a frigid wave as Odin stood and began to stride over to where he was standing. Thor moved back to give them space and by the time Odin stood before him, Loki was trembling almost unnoticeably. But of course, Odin could see everything. He felt some sympathy for his younger son's dread and remembered just how sensitive the boy truly was. For the dozenth time, he asked himself if even this was too cruel a punishment, but pushed those doubts away. Loki needed to endure this.

It was for his own good.

The two brothers stood frozen and confused by the Allfather's next action, but Frigga knew what was going on and the frail woman began to tremble where she sat. _This is too cruel, too soon_, she thought as Odin gently touched the head of his staff to Loki's chest, above the mischief-maker's dark heart. Loki gasped, eyes widening in pure horror and going pale as ghostly black smoke began to seep out from his chest. It surrounded the tip of Odin's staff and grew, until it was like a black sphere, swirling around it. The tip of Odin's staff was soon completely sheathed in the little, swirling orb of darkness.

Before pulling it back and freeing Loki from the spell, Odin said, "I take from you, the power of deceit. You can no longer influence others, or yourself, with your lies. You will face the darkness inside of you, and only through learning to face the truth will you earn the right to tamper with it once more."

Loki only barely heard what the Allfather had said. He didn't notice the elderly god drift away to return to his throne, nor did he notice his mother looking at him anxiously, or Thor's baffled and slightly worried expression.

He only _felt_. And the things he felt were all things he tried desperately not to. There was sadness, oh, so much sadness. And anger. Rage. It was as if every emotional wound that had ever been inflicted upon him had reopened and begun to bleed. Rejection, shame, embarrassment; all the feelings that made him want to crawl out of his own skin and hide from it all. Nostalgia; every moment he'd secretly wished he could relive, it was like all of his longing had hit him at once. The awareness that he was home after so long, surrounded by his… his family. He wanted to be there, but he wanted to run away at the same time. There was fear. Fear of being rejected by them. Of slowly but surely disappearing in his older brother's shadow, unseen, unheard. Forgotten. Fear of the loss of control over his emotions. Fear of what his father would do to him, of what he'd already done to him. Memories of falling through space. Of battling. Of pain, disorientation, hunger, cold. They all hit him at once.

Then there was the guilt. That horrid self-loathing that came with doing something you knew with every fiber of your being was absolutely wrong. The sickening feeling of watching someone you love suffer before your very eyes, by your very own hand. Feelings he'd been so good at suppressing that he managed to convince himself he didn't feel them at all; there they were, roaring through his brain like a tsunami, breaking through all his defenses.

Through his turmoil, Loki heard a distant sound, or at least it seemed distant. It was strange, broken and high-pitched. It was painful to hear, like an animal suffering. It took a full fifteen minutes for him to come back to his senses and realize that the noise was coming from him; and that he was on his knees, surrounded by familiar, protective arms, and weeping into his brother's chest. His mind cleared enough for him to realize he was crying on the floor, and Thor was comforting him, keeping him from collapsing or falling apart completely. This only made him feel much, much worse, and even though he hated himself for it, Loki couldn't deny that he needed the support right now. Even wanted it. Tears continued to fall and he couldn't stop them. His pride had abandoned him and so had his self-control.

Thor held his brother's shaking form tightly and turned to glare at his father. "What have you done to him? Make it stop!"  
"I simply took away his ability to lie," Odin replied calmly.  
"You did more than that! Look at him!"  
"Stop shouting… please…" Loki pleaded weakly. He hadn't even heard himself say it. Hadn't even thought about it. But it was true that Thor's loud tone felt like it was slicing his brain in half. His head was pounding from the mental overload as it was. The extra pang didn't help.  
"Take him to his room," the queen commanded softly. Ah, that voice. Loki thought, no longer hysterical but now tense and twitching with his cheek rested on Thor's armor. Mother has the sweetest voice. I wonder if anyone has told her that. I wonder if Father has…  
The tranquility of the thought was like a breath of fresh air. Loki took a deep breath, relaxed, and immediately fell asleep. Once the tension had left his body, he was exhausted.

Thor looked down at Loki, limp and unconscious in his arms, then back at Odin, then back at Loki. He wanted to know what was wrong with him. Loki _never_ broke down like that before. He was sure he wouldn't get a clear answer from his father unless he was calm enough to ask the question properly, and Loki obviously needed some attention at the moment. Deciding to take his mother's advice, he swept Loki up and carried him back to his bedchamber.

Halfway through the journey Thor had been staring so closely at Loki's face, looking for any signs of distress or awakening, that he nearly ran into Sif and The Warriors Three.

Well, not literally. When they saw that he was carrying someone, they stopped a few feet away to leave space, the four of them dutifully standing side by side. "Is that a civili…an?" Sif's voice trailed off as she recognized the passive face. "… Loki?"  
Hogan made a low, angry sound in his throat, but didn't say anything. Fandral and Volstagg were just shocked. They knew that Loki would be brought back to Asgard, but none of them were prepared to see him. After all, he was their comrade and had tried to kill them.  
"Yes." Thor answered gruffly, concealing his inner panic. "He isn't well. I'm taking him to his room so he can rest."

At that, he continued walking but the three of them followed not too close behind, until Fandral rushed forward to catch up with Thor's long, swift stride.  
"What's wrong with him?" the shorter blonde asked, actually sounding a little concerned, but for who, it wasn't clear.  
"Father took away his… his lies." Thor answered awkwardly.  
"Um… pardon?" Volstagg asked behind them.  
Thor sighed and said a little louder, "Father. Took. Away. Loki's. Lies."

You could almost hear the 'dotdotdot' etch its way into the air above their heads. Then a snicker broke the silence and Fandral said, "So he killed Loki?"  
Before anyone could dare laugh, Thor snapped at the short-haired blonde. "Do not joke about this! Father did something. He pulled something out of Loki's body and then… well, Loki seemed to be in pain and then…"  
Sif was now at his other side, and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Thor. Your brother will be alright. If he could survive…" She cut herself off immediately, realizing Thor hated to think back to that day.

But it was too late. The damage had been done. Thor stopped and his eyes glazed over, like he was recalling a terrible daydream… or nightmare. And he was. It was obvious what Sif was about to refer to: When he watched, what he thought at the time, was Loki fall to his death. That memory haunted him; the way Loki didn't blink, didn't waver. There was only despair, and then he was falling.

"Thor?" Sif's soft voice broke him out of his day-mare. He looked into those worried brown eyes and knew he wouldn't find comfort there. He could only say something to upset his friends, the mood he was in.

"My friends, thank you for your concern, but I would really like to be alone with my brother right now."

They all nodded, none of them exactly itching to be in Loki's presence. Well, Volstagg simply wasn't interested in anything Thor was doing or carrying that didn't involve, or contain, or wasn't, food.

**Author's Note: **Iknownothingaboutanyofthesep eopleforgivemeee! I'm sorry I couldn't find a decent place to insert some serious smut, but I'll make up for it next chapter. Swear it. It's no longer PWP. Yup. I'm attempting a story here. Not blindly, for the record. This should be at least, hmm, eight or nine chapters long. But you've got to want it. ;]  
Sorry, but Loki's going to be weird for a while. I won't make it too angsty! Don't get me wrong, I love angst. But I will stay true to the genres! Romance/Humor!  
Gon' be some "Liar Liar" shit. (Which, by the way, I do not own.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: **Sorry attempt at a love-making scene. OOCness so bad it may be insulting to your intelligence.

_*Italics* _= Dream/Flashback.

**Chapter Three**

_*"If it is my touch you crave, then why not ask for it? Don't you trust me?"_

_Loki's eyes widened and he searched the depths of Thor's eyes, examined the older boy's smile, looking for any hint that this was a joke. Of course he had thought about, even considered, trying to seduce Thor. But hiding his preference had taken priority over exploring it. He saw it as a weakness to have submissive tendencies and didn't want anyone to have any more of a reason to look down on him. Especially not Thor._

_Something in Loki's face must have implied invitation because Thor felt inclined to lean forward and kiss him on the lips, still cupping the smaller boy's round cheeks. It was a short, gentle kiss, but it was enough to cause heat to flood Loki's body. When Thor pulled back, Loki could see lust shining as clear as day and as strong as his own in the storm god's eyes.  
"Brother..." Loki's voice cracked nervously and he cleared his throat before continuing. "I hope you are not teasing me. I more than crave your touch..." His body moved forward almost at its own accord until he was straddling Thor's lap, strong arms wrapping around him and keeping him steady in this unstable position. "I need it."  
"Then you shall have it."_

_The next few minutes were filled with passionate kissing, grinding and groping. At some point, Loki used his magic to lock the door and remove their clothing. Eventually they ended up on the floor (the table was nowhere near big or strong enough to support the both of them for very long, and they did not want to have sex in a pile of splinters) with Thor's bare body on top of Loki's, both of them fully erect._

_Thor broke their lip-lock, eyes skimming over all of the hot flesh beneath him hungrily. "You really do shave everywhere."  
Loki rolled his eyes and gave a breathy chuckle. How random. "You act as if you have never seen me naked before."  
The blonde licked his lips, still eyeing his brother like a delicious treat he couldn't wait to devour. The moonlight pale skin was now tinted pink and the short raven hair was messy and damp with sweat. Emerald orbs looked up at him with raw, dark need. Somehow, this look turned him on more than all the adoration he'd received from every maiden he bedded combined. Maybe because Loki meant so much more to him.  
"I have never observed your nudity this closely before. The way you bend and twist. How smooth and soft you are. I have certainly never witnessed you in a state of arousal."_

_He leaned down and pressed his lips to Loki's neck, leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses across the salty flesh. Loki closed his eyes and gasped, squirming beneath the erotic sensations.  
He cried out when Thor's teeth locked onto his earlobe and nibbled it almost hard enough to be considered biting. He arched his back when Thor started to suckle on it and found that he could only arch but so far. Thor's body was large and hard above him. Their chests rubbed together and the stimulation to his soft nipples went straight to Loki's cock. He thrust his hips up and both boys groaned desperately when their erections rubbed together._

_"Oh Thor... The way the sounds you make vibrate through your body... through mine..." The larger male's tongue and teeth were now skimming over his collar bones. Their hips continued to rock together, cocks seeking friction from one another's. "Your body... it's so big... Fuck! Yes... so warm... mmm, so hard... every inch of you... I want it."  
Thor rose up after leaving a trail of love bites, beaming with pride over Loki's words and reactions. "Are you always this verbal in bed, brother?"  
The trickster's mouth was opened slightly and through his heavy breaths he replied, "N... No. Usually I don't... I'm not. I knew you wouldn't mind. Do you?"  
"Not at all. In fact, I would love to hear you more."_

_With his left hand, Thor raked his short fingernails not-so-gently down the side of Loki's body, from underneath his smooth armpit down to his hipbone, leaving tender light-red trails in their wake. Loki shivered and his eyelids fluttered. He arched again, this time unrestricted and his back bent beautifully. Thor took this opportunity to feel up and down Loki's spine and across his back, savoring the silky skin and movement of the muscles underneath. The mischief-maker relaxed once more, or rather collapsed back against the carpeted floor. This was too much. Too good to be real. He wondered if this was what it felt like to be made love to, but then he remembered that he was suppose to be above such ridiculous notions._

_Loki was starting to feel a little guilty for just lying there and soaking up all of the pleasure, but then his mind turned to mush again when Thor's words floated into his ear.  
"Tell me what you want and how you want it, Loki."  
Loki stared up at him through his lashes, forgetting how to speak for a moment. His hands reached up and sought Thor's broad shoulders, holding onto him and holding onto his own sanity._

_Which obviously didn't work because when he opened his mouth, nothing but the uncensored truth spilled out.  
"I want you to penetrate me," he whispered, eyes locked onto blue. "Deeply. Fuck me hard. Use my body." A shudder ran through them both at the thought. "And when I climax, I want you to hold me tightly. I want you to feel me fall apart. Every tremor. Every beat of my heart."_

_After staring at him in frozen amazement for a few seconds (did Loki have any idea how romantic that sounded?), Thor nodded and brought two fingers to his own mouth and began to soak them in saliva. Loki took a deep breath, anticipating, spreading his legs wider and bending his knees to give his brother easier access. He felt jealous of the digits that slid in and out of that delicious mouth, coming out wetter each time they withdrew. In his mind, Thor's fingers were the luckiest sons of bitches in the universe at that moment._

They're going to be inside of me... _The very thought made his anus quiver. Yes, quiver. He didn't even know that could happen. It was official; every inch of his body, inside and out, wanted this. Every single last trace of shame dissolved.  
"Do it, Thor. Do it now! Please."  
Thor's fingers were almost dripping wet now and he withdrew them slowly, smirking. "You are too eager. Have you ever even been penetrated before?"  
"Not by another. I've done it with... my fingers."  
"Well then," Thor slipped his wet fingers between Loki's buttcheeks, not taking long to find the little wrinkled hole. "I hope I'm as good as you."_

That is something you never, ever have to worry about_, Loki thought with a tinge of bitterness but that train of thought completely derailed when the first finger broke through the tight ring of muscle, sliding all the way in._

_He gasped and tensed all over, squeezing his eyes shut. The intrusion was too sudden and the pain was... well, painful. Sensing his brother's discomfort, Thor removed his finger at once. "Are you all right Loki? I'm sorry."  
The other youth let out his breath slowly, relaxing again. It was strange how even though the finger inside of him was nothing more than uncomfortable, he missed it now that it was gone... "Yes, I'm fine. Just... not so fast. A little at a time."  
Thor nodded and smiled, relieved that Loki was willing to continue. The first time he tried anal sex was with a woman who literally went running for the hills as soon as he merely grazed her back entrance._

_Noticing that his fingers were beginning to dry, he brought them to his lips again.  
"EW!" The green-eyed boy shouted. "Don't put it BACK in your mouth!"  
A rare devious grin crossed the blonde's face and that was Loki's only warning before he was grabbed by one arm and flipped over on his belly. Then there was a strong arm around his waist, pulling him up so that his ass was in the air. Loki balanced himself on his forearms to keep his face from meeting the rug, blushing as he noted the position he was in. "Thor, what the FUCK! You can't just throw me around howe-!" He gasped when one of Thor's hands came down on his buttock, smacking it hard. The sting of the impact felt good and the sound made him blush deeper.  
That's when Thor yanked him by his hair roughly and whispered in his ear, "You have a foul mouth, brother. Do not judge me for what I choose to do with mine. Don't like it? Don't look. Just relax and let me pleasure you."_

_Loki obeyed; his desire wouldn't allow him to do otherwise. After what felt like several minutes of teasing and poking from Thor's wet digits, he finally opened up and accepted one of them with ease. "Mmm." It slid in and out slowly and Loki let his head rest against his arm, keeping his bottom in the air. The gentle thrusting stopped for a moment as a second finger joined the first one, stretching him futher. "Ohh!" This time, as they moved in and out, they also twisted and scissored, opening him up forcefully.  
"Does that feel good?"  
The sorcerer barely heard the question. "Uh-huh. Yeah. Ohh..."  
"You look so good Loki, especially from here. You should see your body just swallowing my fingers."_

_The trickster's cock throbbed for attention. He focused on the fingers working wonders in his most intimate orifice and ignored the nagging urge to reach down and touch himself. He didn't want Thor to know how much his words aroused him.  
The elder continued. "Your balls... so smooth. You take such good care of yourself." He used his free hand to fondle and knead the sacks, noticing the shiver that ran through Loki's body at the touch. "They fit perfectly in my hand."  
"Sh-shut up, Thor! That's... because your hands are fr...freakishly large!"  
"I wasn't mocking you brother. After all, your penis is longer than mine." He movied his hand to Loki's dick and wrapped his fingers around the shaft, pumping slowly. "I won't mention that mine is still thicker, though." he added._

_Loki was too busy whimpering to respond to that last remark, pleasure boiling in the pit of his stomach. Thor's grip was so, so tight. Loki had never been squeezed so tightly, not even by himself. It was painful and delightful at the same time. Perfect. He knew he would come in no time. He hips moved, urging Thor to jerk him faster...  
"N-no... ohh... Thor, stop. Please. Oooh, yes yes yes... stop or I-I'll..."  
"It is fine, Loki. Go ahead. I'll only get you hard again. That's it. Rock those lovely hips. Work for it." His fingers began curling inside of Loki's hole, searching as he sped up with his other hand. "Hmm... you know, I heard we have... Let's see if I can find it. Hey Loki, let me know when I find-"  
"Ahhh!" Loki was seeing stars and hyperventilating now as he experienced the most explosive orgasm of his life. The pleasure was almost painful. Thor continued torturing his prostrate and his sounds of pleasure echoed throughout the library._

_When his body finally stopped convulsing and his dick stopped squirting semen like a broken faucet, Loki went limp. Thor gave his brother a couple of minutes to catch his breath and use a bit of magic to clean his face of sweat, tears and drool, as well as the wet patch of cum in the carpet beneath him. It was amusing what a clean-freak Loki could be even in a situation like this.  
"Turn over."_

_Loki obeyed and once he was on his back again, Thor looked down at him with surprise. "You are still erect!"  
His brother grinned mischievously. "Not 'still'. Again. That felt amazing, Thor. I am ready for the grand finale."  
"Are you really?" Thor answered Loki's naughty expression with one of his own. It was so surreal to the both of them, seeing each other alive and glowing with sexual passion. Something about this event completed their relationship; this unspoken truth buzzed around them like an aura. They had been through everything together, or so it seemed. Seen each other in every state and stage of life. For better or worse._

_Never like this. Never so feral, or vulnerable._

_They moved in sync, Thor positioning himself above Loki with the tip of his manhood at his entrance as Loki wrapped his arms and legs around him. After sharing a long feverish kiss, Thor looked into Loki's eyes and said the last thing he expected.  
"I love you, Loki."  
Loki froze. _What?_ It wasn't as if he'd never heard those words from Thor before but... _why now?_ It felt too significant. Before Loki had time to contemplate the sentiment or the feelings it caused within him, Thor was entering him._

_There were no words to describe the feeling of something that big going inside of him. He pulled Thor closer to him until he could feel the ghost of the man's weight and bit down on his shoulder to keep __from screaming or babbling. _Oh my, it feels like he's tearing me apart!_ Loki struggled to control his breathing, taking shallow breaths and releasing them carefully. _If I just focus on breathing, it will not hurt so much..._  
"I'm inside of you."_

_Loki sighed in pleasure and relief, nuzzling is cheek against Thor's in a half-hearted attempt at nodding. "Please keep going," he whispered.  
"You have been saying 'please' a lot since we've begun, brother. We should do this more often if you are going to be so polite."  
He opened his mouth to reply but moaned instead. His muscles clenched involuntarily around the organ inside of him, bringing nerves to life that he didn't even know existed. There really were no words for this feeling._

_When Thor finally started thrusting, it was at a slow and steady pace that neither of them could tolerate for long. With his body and words, Loki kept begging for more, and Thor met every demand. Harder. Faster. Until breathing became difficult for the both of them and they clung to each other, every muscle in their bodies working toward __simultaneous bliss...*_

**A/N: **This is actually only half of what this chapter was originally suppose to be, but I realized it would take me a while to complete the second half and I felt HORRIBLE for making you guys wait. Chapter Four coming up soon. I promise I'll put more time into this. It's just that I write my stories before I type them up and my roommate keeps talking to me while I'm trying to write. _ I promise to tell her STFU. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! Keep 'em coming.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings:** **The usual (slutty OOCness), and angst.**

**Author's Note:** **Chapter Three was actually suppose to be the beginning of this chapter, but I got impatient. ._. And I felt stupid the whole time I was completing this chapter because I'm like, "Damn. They expected the story to continue and I gave them 2,000-word, off-topic smut." I hope you will all forgive that little mishap. I still think it was better than making you wait over a month for an update. Anyway. I can't get my roommate to shut up, so I try to make as much time for writing as I can during the day. Sooo... here we go! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four**

Thor finally reached his brother's gloomy bedroom, fortunately without running into anyone else who knew him or Loki personally. Just the occasional guard or servant. Nobody important enough to speak directly to him without a valid reason. Not for the first time, he wished he had Loki's teleportation abilities. Thor was a little embarrassed on Loki's behalf, knowing full well that the mischief god's pride would have never allowed him to be seen in such a weak state if he could help it - unconscious and being carried around helplessly by his big brother - no matter how insignificant the witnesses were.

After having some trouble with the doorknob seeing as how both of his hands were occupied, Thor kicked the door shut behind him and placed the sleeping body gently on the mattress. He looked around Loki's bedroom/prison with distaste. Thor hated the dark, stuffy environment. Thinking that this was no good for anyone whose sanity is at risk, he took it upon himself to make a few minor adjustments.

First he parted the drapes and opened the window, allowing the warm breeze and light of day to flood the room. He took a moment to marvel at the view of the ocean and sky. Thor always envied the view from Loki's window. It seemed like no matter what time of year or day it was, the sun never shone directly into the room, so one would never have to shield their eyes while admiring the expanse of blue sky peaking out from behind thick white clouds. Or the endless sea of blue and silver waves that sparkled just as magnificently at night as it did during the day.

"So warm..."

The whisper was so light that Thor almost thought he imagined it at first, but it was followed by a soft moan that made him turn around, thinking Loki had awakened. He was wrong.

Loki was still asleep and most definitely dreaming... rather vividly, it seemed. Loki's slim hips rolled and bucked subtly, each movement causing the slight bulge in his loose pants to grow larger. Pale fingers gripped the sheets, lips parted as soft sounds floated from his mouth, gradually growing in volume.

The nature of Loki's dream was pretty obvious and seemed to be getting more intense with each passing second. Thor felt like a pervert for standing there and watching his brother's behavior. Tearing his attention away from the tempting sight and sounds before him, Thor decided to busy himself with putting out the candles.

This task failed to take Thor's mind off of the other man in the room, instead, he couldn't help but think about the fact that Loki could extinguish a flame with a simple motion of his hand. One of the many uncharacteristically depressive habits Thor had picked up during the time lost with his brother was dwelling on all the things that could be done, that would be possible, if Loki were present. Every time Thor found himself working on a trivial every day task that Loki would have normally completed instantly, it only made his absense that much harder to endure.

The depression became harder to fight off with each passing day, to the point where he didn't even want to be comforted anymore. In fact, he even resisted healing and fought to remain in a state of mourning. He refused to let Loki go, even when pain was all he had left of him.

Apparently, having Loki home and alive wasn't enough to regain Thor's long-lost sanity; to bring back the brave and passionate son of Odin that everyone knew and loved. The circumstances - betrayal, vengeance, genocide - didn't really help. Perhaps he was damaged beyond repair now... perhaps they both were.

As Thor was about to blow out the last candle, he was distracted by a long, familiar cry of what could only be bliss. It startled him out of his dreary thoughts and his eyes fell upon loki to find the brunette writhing against the sheets, trembling violently and moaning.

Oh, to have Loki move like that beneath him once more would be ecstatic. To feel the smaller male's muscles convulse beneath his own, the heat radiating off of his perfect skin, the warmth of his shallow breaths and hot fluid exploding onto his stomach and chest. He wanted to reach down and fondle the crotch of Loki's dark pants, to feel the moisture he knew was there, but he didn't want to give his brother any more reason to accuse him of commiting crimes against his body.

It was quite interesting and exciting in some forbidden way, watching Loki come undone in his sleep, unaware of what he was doing or that he was being watched. Thor was so entrapped by the beauty before him that he didn't even realize Loki had awakened.

Green eyes opened and instantly widened in horror, body frozen. Needless to say, Loki was mortified. He was all too aware of what he'd done and the look on Thor's face said he was definitely witness to it. The look of lust on the apparent-voyuer's face eased his shame a little, but he was still nowhere near relieved of it.

Loki's sudden stillness made Thor look at his face and he blushed when he realized he was caught. However, his own feelings were forgotten when he noticed the conflicting whirlwind of emotions flickering across Loki's face... and the tears. No. loki was crying again. Why? Why couldn't they be happy? Fighting, crying, fighting, crying, lusting, then fighting again. When would it stop?

"Loki..." He didn't even know what to say. Loki sat up and grabbed his pillow, placing it over his groin. "Th-Thor..." His voice was meek, lacking its usually confidence as he fought not to cry too dramatically. "Leave me. I don't want you to see me like this."  
Thor sat down on the bed and Loki quickly scooted away from him, holding the pillow tighter against himself and biting his lip.  
"There is nothing to hide," Thor said in an attempt to comfort him. "You were having a dream and your body reacted. It could happen to anyone."  
Loki closed his eyes and looked down, messy hair hiding most of his face. "But... it happened to _me_." He spat the word "me" like a curse. "Go away!"

Something about Loki's tone and cracking composure took Thor back to the horrible incident in the throne room. Without even thinking of the potential consequences, he pulled Loki into a tight embrace just as he did earlier. Feeling the lithe form tremble against him and hearing Loki try - and fail - to quiet his own light sobbing, broke Thor's heart.  
"Do you really wish for me to leave?" He hoped against hope that Loki would say no, but he knew his brother's pride to well to sincerely believe...  
"No," Loki whispered piteously and almost inaudibly, as if he didn't want to be heard.  
That surprised Thor immensely, having expected to be cursed and told to leave again, but then he remembered... according to Odin, Loki couldn't lie! Under normal circumstances, Loki would have never admitted when he needed company or comfort. Now he would have no choice.

There was a serious flaw here, though. "If you don't want me to leave, then why did you order me away?"  
"B-Be..." Loki sniffled, struggling to speak without weeping like a baby. "Be... cause I... don't... want... you... to... see... me... like... this."  
_Oh_. "Loki, it is not normal for you to... fall apart this way. What's happening to you?"  
"Stop asking me questions!" Loki snarled, twisting out of Thor's embrace, putting about two feet of distance between them. His eyes were rimmed with red and glowing with anger. "I don't know what's happening to me." His features suddenly fell into a look of desperate confusion, the change so fast it was unnerving. "My mind is... picking me apart. Unraveling so quickly I can't even focus on a single thought. Not that I would want to. These thoughts seem foreign and they're all accompanied by such raw, terrible emotions. And the worst part is that... they're all mine."

Loki didn't even realize he'd started tearing up again while he was talking. Thor was contemplating reaching over and wiping away a single teardrop from Loki's cheek when a voice from the doorway startled them both.

"How does it feel to have a conscience, my son?"

Thor stared up at Odin, who for the first time didn't even address him and had his attention solely on Loki. The trickster hadn't moved, not even to turn around. Just stared at the pillow in his lap, face deadly blank the way it was when he was afraid. When he responded, his voice was a mere whisper.  
"Horrible. You know what I've done. You know that I am undoubtably a disgrace and a failure. Asgard's greatest disappointment. You knew I was hiding things. How could you humiliate me this way and still call me your 'son'?"  
Odin responded so immediately it was as if he knew what Loki would say. "You are still fighting it. The sooner you accept the things that shame you, the sooner you will find peace. There are parts of you that yearn to be exposed and you know this."

_I do._ Loki knew it was true and since it wasn't a question, he felt no compulsion to say so out loud. The thought of being a slave to his own subconscious was terrifying. The thought of having all of his vulnerabilities, fears and secrets exposed was downright degrading.

But something about it was also so liberating. This was an opportunity to get to know himself on a level he'd never experienced before. Maybe in time he would grow desensitized to his insecurities and be able to be as open about himself as his brother was, without a care in the world.

_Maybe they'll love me as I am and I won't have to keep secrets anymore. Yes, that is what I want. That is what I hope for..._ But if he truly believed it were possible, he wouldn't have kept any secrets in the first place. He bottled up his emotions and opinions because they were unacceptable and would only cause him even more ridicule than he already endured. _That is why I am in this situation. I held it all inside until it exploded. All of my emotions came out as blinding rage. All of my thoughts came out as bigotry and madness. And now I will be exposed anyway... _

Thor's voice broke the silence and interrupted Loki's thoughts before his angst could consume him. "Father, what do you plan to do with him? What is it you hope to accomplish? Is this to punish Loki or to help him?"  
Odin sighed inwardly. He was tired and had much business to attend to. Most of it had to do with fixing damage Loki had done both recently and a year ago. "I've already voiced my ambitions. This is for Loki's benefit. Every thing I have done to him that may be perceived as 'punishment' has been to help him heal. Those are all the answers I have for you now. All else will come to light in due time."

And that was it. Odin was gone, the door closing slowly as if it had a mind of its own, the two brothers sitting tense and confused in the middle of Loki's bed.

Loki currently felt much, much better than he did earlier, but didn't want to risk getting caught up in another mood swing. He looked up at Thor's concerned eyes and knew exactly what he wanted.  
"I'm going to go bathe. When I get back, will you still be here?"  
"Do you want me to be?"  
"Yes."  
Thor smiled. "Then I will be here. Oh, and before you go, Loki, would you like to know what I loved the most about that first time?"  
His heart picked up speed. "Yes."  
Thor closed the space between them, tossed the pillow aside and gave Loki a chaste kiss on the cheek, wanting to show affection without running the risk of crossing any boundaries and triggering another meltdown. Then he said, lovingly, "You were honest with me."

_Yes, I was, and you responded well._ Without a word, Loki got up and strode toward the bathroom. Before going in, he stopped and shot Thor what he hoped was a seductive glance and said, "Well maybe when I'm done, I will re-enact my favorite part of that evening."

Now if that wasn't enough to keep the thunder god put, nothing was.

**Author's Note: Stay tuned for more bootysex and plot twist. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

It was blacker than the canvas that was the universe, but void of any stars. Any light. No bigger than a grown man's fist, but filled with enough pure, concentrated negativity to make that same grown man shed tears.

Even Odin was having a hard time bearing it. His staff felt slightly heavier than normal as the little orb of darkness swirled around its tip like a raging storm. This was the burden he carried for now... The burden Loki carried his entire life.

Yes, Loki's "power" source, the hatred that caused his malicious schemes and deceptions, were in the Allfather's hand now. It was actually quite simple; Loki was never a normal child. He wasn't born evil. Nobody is. But he was in fact abandoned immediately after birth. Although his intellectual faculties weren't developed enough at the time to understand that his birth parents discarded him and left him to die in the freezing cold, instinctively, he knew. Babies were a lot more intuitive than children and adults. They naturally craved and depended on the love, attention and protection of their parents. They knew when they were being deprived of it, and they suffered, physically and emotionally.

Which is why the cries of an abandoned, starving child was the most heart-wrenching sound in all the nine realms. It was the purest of pain and fear. And that is how Odin found Loki: mere hours old, heart already clenched in the cold hand of loneliness and abandonment. This was the first experience Loki ever had and it followed him throughout his whole life. Even having no memory of it and being a part of a stable family who loved him wasn't enough to melt the ice that coated his heart. It stayed in place to protect him from being hurt that way again.

Having to endure mild bullying from his peers (which was actually just rough play and humor in most cases, but pain is pain, no matter the intentions of the person inflicting it) and constant scrutinization from the citizens of Asgard and members of the court, caused that ice to grow thicker. Loki's deceitfulness ran a lot deeper than an inclination for pulling pranks, causing chaos and manipulating situations for his own amusement. He hid his very identity. Tried to act as "normal" as possible by the standards of what he thought a prince should measure up to. Yearned for acknowledgment and went to extremes in an attempt to earn it. Even pushing himself too far, hurting himself and others around him.

It was to keep from being forsaken again.

There was never a point in Loki's life where Odin felt he was emotionally stable enough to hear the truth; That he could never be King of Asgard, but, that did not make him any less of a person than Thor, himself, or anybody else. One's heart must be hardened to a certain degree - not merely guarded, but resolved and devoted to the duties of a selfless yet relentless ruler. Loki's heart was soft. It was the darkness surrounding it that was impenetrable.

So it had to be removed. Hopefully now, Loki could face his abandonment issues, develop some introspective, learn who his true friends and family are by seeing that there is nothing about him, inside or out, that can drive away those who truly love him.

Odin only hoped that Thor would have the patience...

**Author's Note:** **I definitely think this story will surpass ten chapters; my imagination is on overload. (No, they won't all be this short.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning:** **Mild bloodplay.**

**Chapter Six**

"You're finished already?"

Thor barely had time to space out before Loki came out of the bathroom wrapped in a long, silky dark green robe.

"Yes." Loki looked confused, pushing a wet strand of hair out of his face, wishing he had a comb. "I was in there for almost an hour, at least."  
"Oh." Thor glanced out the window at the darkening sky, lying comfortably in the middle of Loki's bed. Apparently he did space out. "I lose track of time a lot lately."  
That didn't surprise Loki one bit. His brother... _heh, brother_... was always more than just a little ditzy. Losing a whole hour, however, wasn't like him, but Loki didn't feel like dwelling on all the changes that have transpired. He was feeling oddly giddy for now and wanted to stay that way for as long as he could. The best way he saw to accomplish that was by sticking with things that were familiar.

And he missed Thor. So much. He missed him and everything that came with him. There were things that needed to be sorted out. For fuck's sake, he started a damn war and the two of them stood on the front lines of opposing sides. It took a while to come back from something like that. Loki's hands were, metaphorically, soaked in human blood. He knew he had a lot to answer for and in his opinion, so did Thor. So did Odin. So did everyone who hurt him.

But for now he wanted to forget the dysfunctional side of their relationship and just lose himself in the bed sheets with...

"My lover." The words came out at their own accord, but thank goodness they were just a whisper. Loki blushed, realizing that he had been staring at Thor the entire time and hoped the thunderer didn't read his lips or anything.  
"What did you say, Loki?"  
_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck..._ "'My lover'. I realized for the first time that I see you as... my lover." The words came out before he could even consider keeping them to himself or giving a less embarrassing response. It's like the ability of tact just wasn't there anymore. His mind filled with dread as he realized he's lost control over the only thing that got him through any social situation.  
Thor chuckled, grabbing his attention again. "Well of course. We have sex. We are lovers. Did this just occur to you?"

Fear and shame turned into hurt and anger in an instant. "It means more to me than that!"  
"Loki -"  
"No! I don't want to hear it!" Within seconds, Loki was on top of Thor, kissing him angrily. Passionately. Like his life depended on it, and at that moment, he felt like it did.  
Thor was in shock, not understanding at all what was going on, but his body seemed to understand perfectly. He gave into the kiss, lying back and letting Loki's weight overpower him, as well as his "silver" tongue.

It wasn't long before they were grinding and groaning, bodies stripped of every last trace of cloth. Loki remained on top and he intended on staying that way. He meant it when he said he wanted to reenact his favorite part of their first time together...

Doesn't mean he intended on playing the same role. He wasn't going to be so gentle, either...

"Put your arms around me, Thor. And your legs." He commanded huskily. Thor obliged, wrapping his thick legs around Loki's slim waist, arms around his neck, pulling him so close they could feel each other's hearts pound.  
"You're going to take me?" Thor gasped when the head of Loki's dick poked at his entrance.  
"Yes."  
"D-Dry?" He knew from experience that Loki was a ruthless top and that he'd be in a world of pain...  
"Yes. Do not fret, my dear brother." Loki bared his teeth with a sinister smile. "There will be plenty of lubrication, very soon."  
Thor looked up at him pleadingly. He knew that by "lubrication", Loki meant blood. He was going to tear him!

"Loki, please - Aggghhh!" Thor clenched his eyes shut tightly, muscles locking as Loki thrust deep inside of him all at once.

Thor seriously thought he was going to die. They both trembled against one another. Loki's cock protested against the painfully dry friction while the tightness that suddenly engulfed it sent pleasure shooting through his body. The conflicting sensations made him shake violently.

Ignoring Thor's agony as well as his own, Loki began using all of his force to deliver hard, fast thrusts. After about twelve strokes, that's when he felt it. Moisture. More and more warm fluid coating his cock each time he withdrew and re-entered, Thor's orifice loosening forcibly under the abuse. Soon, fucking him became effortless.

"L-L-Lokiii... ahh... too much!" A single sob escaped the thunder god.  
The mischievous one grinned, looking into desperate eyes that conveyed pain, anger and a hint of arousal. "You... will... mmm, ah, yes, open up for me... so wet... yesss... you will... be all right Thor." He shuddered.

And came. Hard. Unexpectedly. The force of his orgasm had him, Thor, and the entire bed shaking. Afterward, he went limp and collapsed on top of his brother, soft, blood-coated cock slipping out of the abused hole.

Thor was not in the mood for cuddling. He pushed Loki off of him, sitting up with a groan. Excruciating pain shot through his entire mid-section, and he feared he may never walk again. He glared at Loki, who was using the edge of the blanket to clean the blood off of his crotch. Thor winced at the sight of his own bright red blood on Loki's pale genitals.

When Loki was finished cleaning himself up, he sighed contently and smiled at Thor, looking pleased with himself. Thor, however, looked as livid as he felt, causing his smile to disappear.  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, LOKI?!"  
Loki flinched. "That is a very long list, brother. What have I done wrong?"  
Thor bit back a pained sound as he shifted slightly. "Why is sex always a competition for you?"  
His brow furrowed in confusion. "I... don't understand what you mean, Thor." Fear was starting to set it. _I've upset him. He's going to leave me..._

Thor took a moment before he answered, recognizing that the pain was making him angrier, but it was nothing he hadn't experienced with Loki before. Sure, this time it was unexpected and not entirely consensual, but it would pass, and what he wanted to say next would require some kind of level-headedness, because it was important and he wanted to discuss it seriously.

When he spoke again, he was calmer. It was easy to calm down when you hadn't allowed yourself to feel much for so long. "It is always about power to you. Either relinquishing power or asserting power. I do not understand! Why can we not simply be two people enjoying one another's bodies? Why is it always about dominance or submission?!"

With every word Thor spoke, the bubble of emotion building up inside of Loki grew larger, until it burst.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHY! Because you go on and on and on about how _smooth_ and _soft_ I am as if I'm one of your... your WHORES! I am a MAN, Thor! A MAN! I want you to treat me like one, not like some fragile doll you're afraid to play with because it may break! So every now and then I want to prove to you that I am strong. That I am worth something! So you'll stay with me and love me, and hold me above all those worthless, sorry females who do not feel _anything_ for you! Who do not care if you respect them or not so long as they get their pleasure and get to brag about being bedded by the most perfect man in Asgard! And if I have to RIP YOUR ASS TO PIECES to make you acknowledge me, so be it!" Loki began to laugh maniacally, tears streaming down his face. "How does it feel, Thor? To be torn apart by someone you love? To hurt so much, so deeply, that it immobilizes you? I simply inflicted the same pain on you physically that you have been inflicting on me emotionally all. these. years! Now answer me this, BROTHER; Why must we ONLY be 'two people enjoying one another's bodies'? Why is it always about PLEASURE?"

There was a long silence. Thor was too shocked by Loki's... confession?... to even comfort him as the raven-haired man found his discarded robe and wrapped it around himself, curling up on his side, facing away from Thor, weeping loudly into the sheets.

Loki couldn't believe himself. How could he lose control like that? Now Thor would think him pathetic and emotional. A real Asgardian man wouldn't be so distraught over something as petty as being used solely for sexual purposes. Only sad, lonely women begged for romantic love and... monogamy. _Here I am demanding to be treated like a man. I'm not better or stronger than any mortal woman... _

"Loki..." Thor leaned over him, hand on Loki's trembling shoulder, whispering in his ear. "It must have taken a lot of courage to say something like that."  
"N-No it didn't! I couldn't... I couldn't help it. You know that! If I had a choice, I would have kept it to myself. I'm sorry, Thor."  
"Don't be." He wrapped an arm around Loki's waist, spooning him, ignoring the pain left over from Loki's brutal fucking. "I am going to tell you a secret, Loki, and I hope it eases your mind. When I thought you were... dead... little by little, life and everything in it began to lose meaning to me. After some time passed, I did not even want to feel better. It didn't feel right to be happy without you. I stopped asking Heimdall about Jane; my love for her faded into the background in the face of my grief over losing you. Imagine that, Loki! Loving a woman, or a man, and being burdened with a sorrow so strong that even they cease to matter. I have not had a lover since you fell, Loki. I tried to allow myself to be seduced. I tried to desire the women who desired me. It wasn't long until I stopped trying. Because every time I placed my lips on a woman's, and realized that they weren't your lips, it made your absence that much harder to ignore. Every time I pressed my body against another's, and felt that it wasn't your body, it made me yearn for your touch so much more. Look at me, brother."

Loki, who had stopped crying as he listened in wonder to Thor's words, rolled over on his back and met the honest eyes of who he knew now was the most important man - most important being - in his life.

"I love you, Loki. In every way. More than any woman. More than any realm. More than any hammer. More than myself."

It was adorable how Loki's face lit up after that. It reminded Thor of him as a child, wide-eyed with innocence and wonder. His tears stopped flowing, drying on his cheeks.  
"I... I did not know I meant so much to you."  
Thor smiled, stroking black hair tenderly. "I'm sorry I've hurt you. And I do not comment on the feel or appearance of your body because I find it abnormal. I am fascinated by all of the qualities you possess that I do not."  
"Thor..." Loki knew he must have looked love-sick, but for the first time he didn't care. He wanted to believe in Thor's words... and he would allow himself to, because he believed in his heart that they were true. "Thank you."

This time when they made love, Loki didn't care about whether his movements were too desperate, whether the sounds he made were too "feminine", that his hair was a wreck or even the fact that they were making a huge mess of his bed. He moaned. He cried. He wept. He screamed and writhed. He took and allowed himself to be taken, not even caring about the difference between the two concepts. His mind was sedated, only one thought running through it...

"Thor... I love you."

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Odin! You can't! He has been through enough!"  
'He deserves to know the truth," Odin argued with his wife, who was pacing back and forth across their gigantic bedroom, absorbing his sudden announcement concerning Loki's fate. He eyed the orb on his staff, noticing that it had become lighter, closer to gray than black. _Loki is making progress..._  
"He can't handle the truth!" Frigga stopped pacing and shouted at him, forgetting that he was King, forgetting that he was above her. All she cared about was protecting her child. "You saw how he was today, and I heard what he said while I was standing outside of his room when you visited him! He loathes himself! Knowing that he... " She sniffled, bringing both hands to her face to wipe away her angry tears. "It would kill him!"

The Allfather was resolved in his decision. He watched the blackness that shrouded Loki's soul become something lighter, slowly inching its way toward purity.

"I have made my decision." He said sternly.

Frigga stormed out of the room.

**Author's Note:** **Oh shit! What's gonna happen? O_o Review if you wanna find out. :] And no, I don't plan on just killing off Jane; at some point, she will be included in the story. Perhaps in the next chapter? Anyway, I would like your brutally honest feedback.**

**Sorry if the blood bit grossed anybody out. I, personally, thought it was hot and it got my/Loki's point across. I refrained from being too explicit about it because I don't want anybody to verbally kill me. ._.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The sun was about to rise on Loki's second day back in Asgard, and him and Thor were finally beginning to grow exhausted from their intense night together. Fatigue wasn't enough to stop them, though. They couldn't get enough of each other, bodies, minds and souls feeding off of one another's for solace neither of them felt in so long. It was as if they were young and innocent again. As if nothing bad ever transpired between them. All was well with the world in this moment. Peaceful.

"I wish this moment could last forever," Loki confessed through slow but heavy breaths, coming down from his recent orgasm. Thor's head rested on his chest, rising and falling with each breath. "But it cannot. You may return to your own room if you wish, Thor. This is my prison, not yours."  
Thor rose up, holding himself up on his knees and forearms above Loki's sweaty body. He left a tender kiss on Loki's forehead and smiled down at him, wishing away the sadness he saw resurfacing in his brother's eyes. "Do you mind sharing your prison with me, Loki?"  
"Not at all," he responded, running a hand through messy golden locks. "So long as you do not tire of my company. If there is anywhere you would rather be... I wouldn't hold it against you if you left."  
"There is nowhere I would rather be than here with you. However..." He gave Loki a long, hard kiss on the lips, igniting a fire in both of them then pulling away before they reached the point of no return. "There is someone I must visit."

Loki tensed, finding himself already growing irrationally jealous at the mere thought of Thor having associates other than himself. It was really beginning to feel like they were the only two people in the universe... "Who? How long will you be?"  
"Not long." Thor paused, staring into Loki's troubled eyes and trying to weigh the pros and cons of saying what he was about to say. Loki looked mildly upset already, but he took a chance anyway, knowing that his brother would be even more distressed if he didn't get an answer at all. "I must go see Jane, so I can tell her -"

Thor didn't get to finish the sentence. Loki started wiggling out from underneath him and once he escaped, put his robe back on as if punishing Thor by denying him the sight of his body... or as if he were suddenly too self-conscious to be naked in front of him. Knowing Loki, it was a combination of both.  
"Loki..." He didn't know what to say. It didn't take a genius to see that Jane was a very sensitive subject for Loki. His jealousy of her was apparent since Thor returned from his banishment.  
"Why?" Loki stalked away from the bed toward the window, staring out at the horizon. He stopped a few feet away to avoid the barrier. "Why do you have to see her?"  
Thor hated the way Loki sounded so close to tears and mentally scolded himself for making his lover feel that way, even though he didn't really fully understand what he'd done or said wrong. "She has the right to know that I could never be with her."  
"Why?!" Loki asked again, a little louder, growing angrier and more frightened by the second at the idea of Thor seeing the woman he almost lost him to. "Why do you still have room to care for her or how she feels? Would you not rather stay here with me?" _Aren't I everything to you?_  
"Of course I would! But Loki, you cannot honestly expect me not to care for _anyone else_ but you. It wouldn't be fair to let her live the rest of her life waiting for a love that will never be. A few hours apart will not kill us, brother."  
Your departure isn't the problem... "I fear you may not return. That you'll... you'll choose to stay with her, on that world you hold so dear."

Now it was Thor's turn to get angry. He hated Loki's words and what they meant. It was one thing having his brother curse, accuse or slander him when everything he was saying was a lie, or terrible just for the sake of being terrible, for no other purpose than to irritate him.

The truth hurt far more. "You truly feel that way. You believe I would abandon you!"  
"It's not like that, Thor." Loki shook his head slowly, unable to organize his thoughts, but they came out fluidly anyway. "I don't believe you would, but... I also have difficulty believing that you wouldn't. Do you understand?"  
"Do not insult me with your distrust! I've done nothing to deserve it!"

Loki flinched at Thor's tone of voice, then again when he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind. Well that was new. Being held lovingly by the same person who was angry at him, in the midst of conflict. Usually people pushed Loki away when he was being contradictory or otherwise difficult. Thor actually came _closer_. Loki leaned back into the embrace, feeling a little safer even though he still resented the idea of that damn woman interfering with what should have been a heavenly morning.

"When have I ever abandoned you?" asked the God of thunder.  
"Never." He rested his back back against Thor's shoulder, basking in his warmth. "It does not matter what you say or do, Thor. Or what you have said or done in the past. It is all me. I don't see why you would return to me. I have nothing to offer you but grief. I am Loki. I am a prisoner and a criminal. I'm lost, broken. I have betrayed you in the worst ways. I cannot bear your children in my natural form. My reputation is in ruins and yours would be too if anybody found out about us. Did I mention that _I am Loki_?"

Thor rolled his eyes, burying his face in the crook of Loki's neck, trying hard not to be distracted by his scent... "One day, I will prove to you how much I love and treasure you. And I will do so in a way where you will have no choice but to see how precious you are."  
"I am unworthy of your affection," Loki stated sadly, pulling away and turning to face Thor with the blankest expression he could muster up. "And you will realize this sooner than I can delude myself into believing otherwise."  
Thor shook his head slowly, sadly. "Is there anything I can say that would make you think differently about yourself?"  
Loki lowered his eyes to the floor. "No." He took in a deep breath, fighting back tears. "Go. I know you will not be able to live with yourself if you don't. Just..." His voice lowered to a whisper, "Please return. As soon as you can."  
"Of course." Thor studied his face for a moment. "You look tired."

With a long, somewhat dramatic sigh, Loki went back to bed and lied there lazily. Thor joined him and the two went back to embracing.  
"I am. I feel drained without my magic." His complaint was followed by a light yawn.  
"I will stay until you fall asleep." Thor promised, stroking his brother's hair. "And I will be back not long after you awaken. Maybe sooner."

Loki smiled, face buried securely against Thor's chest. "When did you become the reasonable one?"  
Thor chuckled, half humorously and half bitterly. "When were either of us ever reasonable?"

The regal Queen of Asgard had just about enough of having no say in the upbringing of her own sons. As usual though, her frustration and concerns would go unanswered. Frigga and Odin were not equals in this marriage in any way, shape or form. Asgard was his realm and Thor and Loki were _his_ heirs to _his_ throne. He could bend and shape the boys however he pleased and all Frigga could do is watch helplessly as her children grew up without the proper emotional nourishment she felt they needed.

Odin had been king for a very long time and believed that he knew how potential rulers should be raised, mostly based off of how his own father raised him. Absolute control over his fate; harsh discipline; white lies; leaving the child to fend for themselves against the world and its blunt cruelty. She may have had no experience with being a monarch, but she knew her husband and all of his flaws. Odin wasn't the most emotionally stable man there ever was, and didn't have a very consistent set of morals either. He had an exceptional understanding of how the mind and heart works, yet very little respect or sympathy for their weaknesses. Whoever thought the Allfather was perfect knew nothing about him.

Frigga had been standing outside of her imprisoned son's bedroom for close to an hour, listening to the brothers argue, then murmur words and love and devotion to each other until Loki apparently fell asleep. Their interaction that morning only served as more evidence of the emotional damage that's been done to them over the years. Thor always did this. Making decisions before he was mentally prepared for the results. By Odin's example, he grew up believing that a man should be decisive to the point of never second-guessing himself. Never admitting doubt, fear or fault. It unsettled her how willing he was already to commit himself to one person. A man no less, knowing fully well that he was expected to carry on their bloodline. His own attempted murderer. A master manipulator. Someone very hard to trust. It was too soon to make this choice, after everything that's happened.

Odin tried hard to teach his sons not to be so impulsive, not to act on a whim, but in the end, most boys will imitate their father. Thor was no exception. Neither was Loki, who hid his inferiority complex behind a mask of either arrogance or apathy most of the time. The men he looked up to showed no vulnerability, so he did not allow himself to. But unlike Odin or Thor, Loki severely disliked himself. Her heart broke when she listened to Loki recite all the reasons he felt he was unworthy of love. He had eternity to fix his mistakes or at least make amends, and here he was, young by Asgardians' standards and already giving up on redemption.

She pressed her ear against the door, hearing nothing for several seconds and reached for the doorknob, pausing when Loki's voice floated through from the other side.

"One more time, Thor. Make love to me before you go."  
"When I return. You need to sleep."  
"I need _you_."

Frigga swallowed the lump rising in her throat, inching soundlessly away from the door. They were intimate. Frigga didn't know what to make of this new knowledge, but she could think of one person who would be delighted by it. Deciding it was best to visit Loki another time, the queen went off and returned to her husband.

_**Minutes later...**_

"Thor... wait, I think I heard some- mmm..." Loki's sentence trailed off as Thor bit down on his neck, breaking the delicate skin. The frost giant's sensitive ears picked up light movement outside of he door, but he forgot all about it, wrapping his arms around his brother and melting into him.  
Thor knew what he was about to say but he didn't care. He continued nibbling on his little brother's neck until...

"THOR ODINSON! You unhand that creature this instant!"

Loki froze in horror, hands instinctively clenching more tightly to the man above him. There was no mistaking that voice and its familiar hostility...  
"Sif?" The thunder god held his beloved closer to him, shielding him from his friend's glare. "Why have you come here?"  
The petulant brunette stepped further into the room, pale with disgust at the sight of Thor on top of the infamous God of Mischief. "I came to see Loki. To demand answers for his betrayal, and all the pain he has caused us. Caused you. Only to find that he has bewitched you! Get off of him!"  
"Sif, this is no trick." Thor held Loki even tighter against himself without taking his eyes off of the female warrior, feeling the slender frame below him tremble, on the brink of tears. "May we discuss this another time? Perhaps later on today? My brother needs to rest."  
She scoffed. "'Rest'? The two of you did not appear to be resting when I walked in."

"Please make her leave. Please." Loki begged in a whisper just audible enough for Thor to hear him. It was bad enough being walked in on in this position, but for it to be by someone who despised him...  
Ignoring Sif for a moment, Thor looked at Loki and nodded, giving him a reassuring smile. "Okay. We will finish this later when I return from Midgard."  
Loki sighed, disappointed and relieved, placing both hands on either side of Thor's face gently and pulling the thunder god closer for a kiss. It was long yet chaste in comparison to others they have exchanged that night, but it was enough to get the message across. To claim his territory. _Thor is mine. He loves me more._

Judging by the look on Sif's face when they pulled away, she got the message. The two of them locked eyes as Thor hurriedly got dressed, sneering at one another. Loki recognized an emotion in her eyes that he was very familiar with at this point: Jealousy. It pleased him to see someone else look at him with envy for a change... just as much as it scared him. Loki knew how far he himself would go to win Thor's affection. He would go to frightening lengths. He already has. Going years thinking he was being shunned by Thor made him once come to the conclusion that he would rather see Thor dead than out of his reach. Perhaps he was just projecting, but who was to say Sif wouldn't grow just as desperate?

In fact it didn't even occur to him that Sif may have had feelings for Thor...

Before he could become worried enough for his emotions to betray him, Thor broke up their staring contest by motioning Sif to leave the room. After a moment of hesitation, she obeyed, and Thor followed behind her, looking over his shoulder to give Loki one last smile before the door closed.

And Loki silently cried himself to sleep.

Once they exited, Thor turned to his closest friend with an expression that showed he did not appreciate her behavior. "Why have you come here?" he asked her again.  
"I already told you," she said, looking hurt. "Did you expect a different answer? I am not a liar, Thor. Not like your brother."  
"A lie did not lead me into bed with him, Sif. It was love. And love will bring me back to him. Do not try to change my mind or interfere."  
Brown eyes widened for a moment before flickering downward, trying to hide their pain. "I believe you. But you are a fool if you think Loki reciprocates your affection."  
"He told me -"  
"That's exactly why you are a fool if you believe it!" Her eyes met his again, with a new fire burning in them that Thor hadn't seen in a long time. She lifted a delicate hand to rest on Thor's cheek, moving so close to him that she could smell the combined fragrance of his and Loki's sweat and love. A smell she missed, only she wished it were her essence that clung to Thor's skin. Not Loki's.

"Don't you miss the touch of someone who loves you?"

Thor glowered at her, causing her to drop her hand in fear of his wrath. Lady Sif, one of his greatest allies and dearest friends. Irrational and possessive as Thor always was when it came to things he cared about, all he could see her as now was a threat to him and Loki's new relationship; someone who did not understand it, did not want it to happen, and wished for it to end. At this moment, he felt like he couldn't trust her and he couldn't explain why.

He reached out his hand and within seconds, Mjolnir came swooping into his grasp. Sif flinched and moved back, studying his face and trying to read his intentions. The strap on the end of the handle had a long thin silver key attached to it. Thor slipped in into the lock of Loki's door, twisting it, securing his beloved from anyone else who may try to disturb him unannounced and unpermitted... or worse.

"Stay away from Loki." He said, his voice saying that severe consequences would follow if she disobeyed him.

Sif watched as Thor walked away from her after that, reasoning with herself that the prince would soon come to his senses, or that whatever scheme Loki had in play would blow up in his face like it always did. She felt confident in this. Refused to believe that Loki could really keep Thor's heart without petty tricks. Sure, Thor had never declared romantic love for her no matter how close they'd been, but the warrior had far more confidence in herself than she did the evil demigod. She smirked at Loki's bedroom door as if she could see through it. "It seems I will not be slaying you today, Laufeyson."

**Author's Note: Don't you just wish everyone would stay out of Loki's fucking business? :( Anyways, thank you everyone who has reviewed, favored, and followed this story. And me. :) One Chapter Eight coming right up!**


End file.
